1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and improved fluid tight sensor case and specifically to a fluid tight geophone case for use with a cable attached to a geophone wherein the cable is clamped within the case and is electrically connected to terminals on a geophone and the entire assembly of cable, geophone and case is fluid tight.
This invention has utility in the geophysical industry. Electrical cables with sensors, such as geophones, electrically connected thereto are used in seismic acquisition systems for generating and recording seismic data. The use of geophones in a wet or humid environment is required. Such environments include surface water, puddles, swamps, marsh lands or the like. The use of the fluid tight geophone case with an electrical cable and geophone results in a fluid tight assembly which prevents fluid from entering into the cable orifice, the case nose, and case top and into disruptive contact with the interior of the geophone case.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to utilize fluid tight cases for electrical cable and geophone assemblies. One known prior art device is a Fluid-Tight Enclosure for Geophone and Cable disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,859, wherein a flexible header, stress ring and housing form a fluid tight seal around a cable which passes through the flexible header and is electrically connected to the geophone. Other known prior art devices utilize threaded plastic members having O-ring seals and sealing means surrounding the cable which passes therethrough to form a fluid tight seal.